Will You Be My Super Duper Special Somepony?
by SixShooterOutlaw
Summary: Short Story: Cheese Sandwich wants to tell the mare he has liked since he was a colt that he likes her. But how should he?


It was a nice afternoon in Ponyville but it wasn't the weather that was on Cheese Sandwich's mind, it was the fact that it was Hearts and Hooves Day and about asking the mare that he liked to be his special somepony

"How I am I going to do this?" he thought to himself "It's not a simple as asking 'Hey will you be my special somepony?' I know that, but how?". He countinued walking and thinking, "I mean it's not just anypony I'm asking. It's the pony I've liked since the day I first, well, saw her" he started to remember that day when he was a colt and came to Ponyville and to that party and when he first saw her that pink filly, the one who inspired him to be a party planner. Of course he thought that it was just a colt's crush and it would go away, but it never did. And he always wanted to return to Ponyville to tell her that he liked her, but he never had a reason to come. Then years later there was a reason, the party for Rainbow Dash. Then he got wrapped up in the competition and he started to forget but not when he saw her willingness to let him plan the party just to make sure Rainbow had the best party it made him like her more than ever. So he decided it was time to tell her,"But how?" he still thought. He kept walking untill he saw Rainbow Dash "Maybe I'll ask her" he thought. "Rainbow Dash!" he called.

"Hello?" he heard her say.

Cheese Sandwich smiled "Maybe I'll have a little fun before I ask her" he thought mischievously, "Rainbow Dash!" he called again. He then started to creep up behind her..

"Wait a minute that sounded like-" he heard her say, then he jumped up behind her and shouted.

"Hey Rainbow Dash!".

She let out a scream and turned around and saw him and he started laughing.

"Cheese Sandwich, what the hay was that for?!" she said to him.

Once he was able to stop laughing he said "I'm sorry it was too hard to resist".

"Funny, real funny" Rainbow said to him.

"But that's not the reason I'm here" he told her.

"Okay, why are you here?" she asked.

"I wanted to ask you a question" he answered her.

"What?" she asked,

"What would you do if you liked somepony but didn't know how to ask them to be your special somepony for Hearts and Hooves Day?" he asked.

"Well I don't know, but what I would do is just ask them, take a risk, I know it may not seem easy but it is well worth it" she explained to him.

"You really think it will work?" Cheese Sandwich asked hopefully.

"Yes" she replied.

"And she'll say yes?". he asked.

"I don't know about that, but I don't think any filly you ask could say no to you, cause if she does she won't know what she is missing" Rainbow told him.

"Thanks Dashie" he said giving her a quick hug.

"Your welcome" she said to him "Hey can I ask you a question?".

"Sure go ahead" he said.

"You know about me and Soarin right?" she asked.

"Yeah" he answered.

"I was excited for today you know being Hearts and Hooves Day, which I'm not normally excited for because I didn't have a special somepony to celebrate with. But this year I do but I haven't seen or heard from him at all, do you think he.." she paused for a moment before she asked "forgot about me?".

"No, not at all" Cheese Sandwich answered reassuringly "I don't think he could ever forget about you".

"You really think so?" she asked.

"Yes, I know he cares alot about you" he told her.

"Thanks for that, I needed it" Rainbow said to him "Well I'm gonna go to the park, maybe he's there".

"Okay, see ya around Dashie!" Cheese Sandwich said happily.

"See ya" Rainbow said to him as she flew off towards the park.

"I really hope she's right" Cheese Sandwich thought out loud "That's it I am just going to do it, I'll go ask her right now". He started to head towards Sugarcube Corner, he was almost there but stopped because he saw somepony familiar.

"Soarin" he thought "I need to get his attention". "Hey Soarin!" he shouted, Soarin the looked and saw him and started to walk towards him.

"Hey aren't you the pony that planned Rainbow's party?" Soarin asked him.

"Yes I am" Cheese Sandwich answered.

"Well all I can say is great job, Rainbow still is talking about how epic it was" Soarin told him.

"I'm glad about that, but there's something more important to Rainbow right now" Cheese Sandwich told him.

"What's that?" Soarin asked.

"Rainbow thinks that because you haven't said anything to her about today that you've forgot about her" Cheese Sandwich explained to him.

"Oh no, I could never forget about her" Soarin told him "It's just Spitfire had us do a little training and I told her that I wanted to spend today with Rainbow so she let me go with a short training session. I've been looking for Rainbow for the last two hours,I've tried her house and Sugarcube Corner but she wasn't there, I was just about to give up when you called me over. Hey do you by any chance know where she is?" he then asked.

"Yes she was headed towards the park, I'll help you find her!" Cheese Sandwich said to Soarin.

"Alright let's go!" Soarin said enthusiastically and they both headed to Ponyville Park.

They searched around for awhile and then Cheese Sandwich saw her sitting on a hill sadly. He started to run up to her and she must of heard him because she turned around and asked "What are you doing here?"

"Rainbow..I found..I found.." Cheese Sandwich said out of breath.

"You found what?" Rainbow asked him.

"Hey Rainbow, I heard you were worried I forgot about you" Soarin said to her and Cheese Sandwich saw Rainbow's eyes light up.

"No way" Rainbow said happily when she saw Soarin come up to her.

"That's what I was trying to tell you" Cheese Sandwich told her "Not long after you left I ran in to Soarin, I told him about what you were thinking and then we started looking for you".

"Rainbow, don't you ever think I could forget about you, I couldn't ever forget about you" Soarin said to Rainbow.

"I just thought because you hadn't said anything you forgot" Rainbow explained.

"I was busy, Spitfire wanted us do an extra training session today,but I told I wanted to spend Hearts and Hooves Day with you she let me go with a shorter session and said I had the rest of the day to spend with you".

"That's why?" she asked and Soarin nodded.

"I guess I got worried over nothing" Rainbow admitted "But I'm glad to finally be with you!" she said happily.

"Well as much as I would like to stay, I think you two would like to be alone" Cheese Sandwich said to the two as he started to walk away and towards Ponyville, "I'm glad that worked out for them" Cheese Sandwich thought "I hope I'll be as lucky".

"Wait!" he heard Rainbow say.

Rainbow Dash walked over to Cheese Sandwich,put her hooves around him and said "I'm so glad you came to talk to me if you hadn't I don't think I would've found Soarin or he would've found me and we both would have spent Hearts and Hooves Day alone"

"Your welcome Rainbow Dash, but see I told you that you had nothing to worry about" he said to her "Well I better go so you can spend the day with your special somepony".

"See you, and good luck asking your special somepony!" Rainbow said to him.

Cheese Sandwich headed towards Ponyville and to Sugarcube Corner more determined than ever before.

"I'm going to do this, I am going to tell her" he said out loud, when he got to the door he pushed it opened like a cowboy in a movie and he walked up to the counter.

"Just a second"he heard her say, then he saw her come down the stairs and say "My Pinkie Sense was telling me that somepony was here-" she stopped when she saw him "Cheese Sandwich what are you doing here?". she asked.

"I-I wanted to ask.." he stated to say.

"Yes?"

"Will you be my special somepony?" he mumbled. "What's that?" Pinkie asked.

"Will you be my special somepony?" he asked quietly.

"What's that? Talk a little louder I can't here you" she told him. "Willyoubemyspecialsomepony?" he asked quickly.

"Repeat that again, good pitch but a little slower" she said to him.

Cheese Sandwich sighed and asked "Pinkie Pie, will you be my super-duper special somepony?".

Pinkie let out a big gasp and leaped over the counter and took him in to one of her Pinkie Pie hugs.

"YES!" she practically yelled.

Cheese Sandwich returned the hug and said "I'm so happy for that". Then Pinkie lifted her nose and put it against his and "I'm so glad you asked me".

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"Because I thought I would be spending Hearts and Hooves Day alone" she told him.

"Why wouldn't anypony want to spend Hearts and Hooves Day with you? Any stallion would be lucky to have you" he said to her.

"Because everypony makes fun of the fact that I'm a bit..different" Pinkie explained to him.

"I like you because your different, I don't care that your not in to fashion or sports, I like you for you" Cheese Sandwich told her.

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

"Really" he said to her.

"Thank you, you made my day" Pinkie said happily. The two ponies looked at each other for a few moments and then Cheese Sandwich said "Pinkie Pie".

"Yes?" Pinkie asked.

"I really like you" he told her.

"I really like you too" she replied and then Cheese Sandwich leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Pinkie Pie then blushed a little and then pulled him in a tighter hug and kissed him and said "Happy Hearts and Hooves Day Cheese Sandwich".

"Happy Hearts and Hooves Day Pinkie Pie" he said to her.


End file.
